


Reveries

by an_ambivalent



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Romance, Scenarios, Yandere, headcanons, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: "I like myself better when I'm with you." | Mystic Messenger Headcanons/ Scenarios/ Imagines.





	1. RFA + V & Saeran Yandere Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> These are written PRIOR to the release of V's route so please excuse any inaccurate representation regarding his and/or Saeran's character. If you could also please leave some feedback, that would be great! :) These are also published on tumblr under my username an-ambivalent and on quotev under the name calliope so I'm not plagiarizing myself ☺

**Yoosung:**

 

Yoosung’s source of inspiration to do anything productive in life always came from a person. Prior to her passing, Rika was this source. However, later, you replaced her. You showed him the kindness that he needed, you believed in him far more than he ever believed in himself, and you gave him the sincerest love that he could ever wanted.

 

**_He became addicted_.**

 

Your kindness, your smiles, your love; he wanted it all directed at him, and he did not want to share it with anyone. This obsession caused him to become a tyrant who was controlled by his jealousy. His detrimental actions began with small actions. First, he expressed his distaste about how you treated everyone equally, and that as your love, he deserves to be your top priority. Then, when his desire for your time and attention began to increase, it escalated to the point where he cut off your contact from everyone else but him; so that he was would be sole person in your life.

 

**_He would be the only person who deserved your love and time._ **

 

* * *

 

**Zen:**

 

It was no news that whatever Zen did, or pursued, he did it with passion, and he dedicated himself entirely to it. So, when he began his relationship with you, he was extremely dedicated and loyal to you. He wanted to spoil you and treat you like the princess he believed you to be.

 

And so,  ** _he became extremely overprotective._**

 

You were not exactly super popular amongst men per se, however, you did receive your fair share of flirtatious remarks; and they would walk up to you in order to receive your phone number and such. The only difference was that this happened when you were out with Zen, and the actor did not take this nicely. If so many  _ **filthy beasts**  _approached you when you were with him, then  _how bad was it when you were out in public alone_ **a l o n e?** This led him to become extremely protective of you, to the point where he would not allow you to be alone with another male, much less  _go out anywhere without him_.

 

**_He was just protecting you from the filth out there. After all, he was the only beast whose wild side you would ever need to see._ **

  
  


* * *

  
  
 

**Jaehee:**

 

 ~~Baehee~~  Jaehee absolutely adored you and treasured her friendship with you. You gave her the courage to pursue her dreams and selflessly supported her without asking for anything in return. This made her feel somewhat insecure because in this relationship, for her, you were the only one who was giving and she was the one taking. She began to fear that if she did not reciprocate the giving part in your ‘friendship’ then you would leave her.

 

**_You were the only person that she had. She could not possibly let that happen._ **

 

And so, she began to go to extra miles to pay back your kindness. You have too much work?  _Don’t worry, she’ll do it for you_. You do not feel like doing something that you need to?  _Don’t worry, she’ll take over and have it finished for you_. Her ‘helping’ got to the point where all together, she would do everything for you. As a result, you came to have all the time in the world, and she was always busy.  _Too busy to even share a small_ “hi, how are you,” with you. This led to you seeking to indulge in the company of other RFA’s members, which  **she did not like. She became possessive** to the point where she began to emotionally blackmail you. She threatened to hurt herself if you ever left her behind for others.

 

**_“Is my best not enough for you? Would you like my life itself too?_ **

* * *

  
 

**Jumin:**

 

Jumin  **loved** you. He loved you  _so_ much, he was unable to express it with words. And so, he began to express it  **with actions**. He wanted to do everything for you and in order to do everything for you, he needed to know everything about you. This led him to conduct his own entire research of you. He took notes about everything: from your lifestyle to all of your small and adoring perks. And it was unfortunate that there were things about your lifestyle that he did not like.

 

And so,  ** _he took control._**

 

First, he persuaded you to move out from your place due to it’s ‘poor and unsatisfactory conditions’ and move in with him. Once that was accomplished and you were in a place where he could keep a track of you constantly, slowly but surely, he forced you to cut ties with people that he deemed to be unworthy for someone of your class.  ~~And that was like pretty much everyone you knew except for him~~. From that point on, his control increased to the point where what you wanted and what he wanted for you became two different things. And your control over your own needs and wants ceased and his  ~~word~~  order became obligatory.

 

**_He became the authority; your caretaker, your lover.  The one who saved him from his loneliness became the slave to his crazy love._ **

* * *

 

**Seven:**

 

It was love at first sight. As soon as he had opened the materials in order to conduct a background search on you, he had noticed how his heart beat felt faster by just a second. Dare he say, he was almost smitten. Originally, Seven had no plans to do act on the feelings he had developed for you because he was ‘too dangerous.’ However, that changed, when you were life was put in danger.

 

In that instance, he realized, **_that he was only one who_ could _protect you_.**

 

And so, this led him to act on his feelings and confess to you. It was fortunate that you reciprocated his feelings and everything was well. That was until, he began to become paranoid which led him to install tracking applications in your electronic devices. He was aware of your whereabouts, your actions, your everything at every second of the day. His reasoning being that he needed to protect you. However, when all this watching became too overwhelming and you asked him to decrease it, he didn’t. As a result, you  _threatened_ to leave him if he did not abide by your wishes. This did nothing but add fuel to the fire because it resulted him in tying unremovable tracking wires around your hands.

 

**_Everything is for your own good._ **

* * *

 

 

**V/Jihyun Kim:**

Subsequently to his relationship with Rika, V was shrouded in mistrust which not only made others suspicious of him, but made him suspicious of others. Despite his seemingly ‘warm’ persona, he was beginning to develop a darker personality. He isolated himself and built barriers which prevented him from reaching and being reached out; and the insecurities caused by his disabilities were beginning to become overwhelming. He was always on his own, drowning in the darkness of his despairs by himself.

 

_**This was until he met you.** _

 

Initially, it was extremely difficult for you to form any type of closeness with V. However, slowly but surely, you broke through each of his barrier, before you he began to show you his  **true colours.** The closer you two became, the more he began to latch onto you like a leech. Eventually, this clingy behaviour became irritating and you snapped at him to knock it off. Your displeasing tone did not seem to sit well with the bluenette and he began to use his traumatizing past and disabilities as a tool of manipulation. He would say things like:

 

_“You are the only one I could love after what she did to me. I’m still hurting. You are my lover, my healer, why do you insist on pushing me away and manifesting my hurt?”_

 

_“I’m blind. You are the light in my darkness. I’m vulnerable without you, why are you pulling away from me? I NEED you to support me.”_

  
He continuously guilt tripped you to make you stay him, and him alone. He would use his vulnerability to manipulate you by  _any_  means in order to confine you to his wishes.   

 

**_“If you ever leave me, I’d kill myself.”_ **

* * *

 

 

**Saeran:**

 

Due to his history as an abused victim who was forced to endure abuse for nearly his entire life, it was quite predictable that Saeran, himself, joined the abusive cycle rather than breaking away from it.  He was distrustful, unstable, possessive, and extremely violent.

 

**_He had become a tyrant._ **

 

As the spouse of his brother, you decided to take it upon yourself to become a realistic role-model for Saeran, and help him through his struggles by being there for him every step of the way. Everything was theorized to work out, but the reality of it all was completely different.

 

Saeran misunderstood your kindness and sincerity as a fabricated facade you were using in order to get close to him so you would use him just like his ‘ _saviour.’_ This caused him to fuel in anger, and he decided that this time, he wouldn’t be one who would be saved; he would be the one  _doing the saving._ And so, he took you under his wing, and did everything that happened with him.

 

Each cry, each action of defiance, anything that he disapproved off led to an atrociously cruel punishment to mold you into what he thought was perfection.

 

**_“I’ll be your saviour, your guide to a paradise of true utopia.”_ **

 


	2. RFA comforting MC when MC feels neglected

**Yoosung:**

Yoosung was the type of person who always kept himself busy. When there was nothing, he preoccupied his time by gaming. But now, he spent his time studying and working hard at University to do his best; if not for himself, then you. While you felt proud of him growing up so much in such a little time, especially in order to impress you, you felt lonely. Lately, he had been so busy that he barely talked to you.

And you understood that he didn’t have a choice, you really did. You thought that you should be supportive with his career and not bother him with your emotions. Hence, you kept your unnecessary emotions bottled up.

Until one day, the bottle broke.

And when it did, all the emotions poured out of you like a coke with mentos inside it. You were glad that when this had occurred, you were alone.

Or so, you thought. It had happened that on that day, Yoosung had decided to arrive home early. So, when he came home to find you crying he  _panicked_.

He instantly dropped everything and wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you into a tight hug, and squeezed you tenderly and lovingly.

Despite your protests, he had forced you to tell him what was wrong. And although you felt silly for troubling him with your ‘childish’ issues, the boy shook his head and said  _just_  the right words.

 _“You aren’t a bother, your emotions aren’t a bother no matter how small your issues seem to you. They are never small for me. It’s normal, your emotions are normal so let’s handle this normally by helping you through them.”_ He had said, before he brought you your favourite food, put your favourite show on, and watched it together with you.

The entire time Yoosung did not release you from his embrace to assure you that he would always be there.

 

**Zen:**

It was a given fact that Zen was a workaholic. After he began dating you, he had decreased his hours of work to make sure that he gave you the time and attention that you deserved. However, recently, he had been offered a new enticing lead role in a musical which he  _really_  wanted. The only issue was that the practices for this new role became an enormous commitment. It was not just that. After the release of the musical, it had become a major hit which meant that his work with this project wasn’t finished as he had to attend many fan meet ups and such.

To say that you missed him was an  _utter_  understatement. You began to feel insecure as if he did not want to be with you anymore. So, to avoid being in contact with you and not wanting to address the elephant of this situation, you believed that this was why Zen was overworking.

However, your trust in Zen overwhelmed your insecurities. Additionally, you were very reflective of your situations. This helped you remember that Zen was an extremely loyal and honest person. If his intentions were to neglect you on purpose, he would not have pursued a relationship with you in the first place. He loved you too much to do something as petty as what your insecurities had caused you to thought.

However, despite his love, his current actions were still bound to bother you and needed to be dealt with. So, you decided that you would discuss this with him over a cup of tea or so. And when you did, he was incredibly understanding of your situation and told you that he will decrease his work hours.

In the meanwhile, he decided to do  _other_  things to make up for the loss time 

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Jaehee:**

Due to your partnership over the cafe with Jaehee, you two were together all time at work, and at home. You were busy just as much as her, and felt exhausted just as much as she did. However, the only difference was that Jaehee was use to the hectic work life due to working for Jumin prior to the cafe. She was use to the exhaustion: both physically and mentally and dealing it with on her own. However, you, on the other hand, you were not used to working and then living in a way where you did not talk about how you felt throughout the day in a proper face to face conversation with someone.  

These days, Jaehee and you only shared conversations that were about work. Nothing was about  _yourselves_. You were not able to share your thoughts, your feelings, or even have a small conversation which made you feel connected to her as a person. This was beginning to strain you emotionally and the stress that came with it was executed in your behaviour and work practice.

It was on a certain day where it all went wrong. The atmosphere of the cafe was downright sour. Your genuineness of your  customer service felt forced. Everything ticked you off and the work was done poorly. This did not go unnoticed by Jaehee, who had decided to close the cafe early in order to make sure you were okay.

As soon as she even called your name, you broke down crying. This had instantly caused her to enter her mom  _friend_  mode. Then, quickly as she could, she made you a cup of your favourite beverage in order to help you calm down, before encouraging you to talk about your feelings. And when you did, she realized that she was treating you somewhat similarly to how Jumin treated her. She instantly apologized and promised to spend more quality time with you as  _friends_  and not just as co-workers.

 

**Jumin:**

Jumin loved you a  _lot_. For this reason, he tried his best to spend as much time as he could with you. If not only for your sake, but also his. However, lately, he was being bombarded with work constantly. If it was not late nights in at work, it was overbearing meetings. If it was not overbearing meetings, then it would be business trips overseas where he had to stay a few nights. Jumin’s lack of presence caused by this hectic schedule was a normal occurrence. You should’ve been use to it by now.

And you were. You passed your time during his absence perfectly fine. After all, you were not alone. You had Elizabeth the 3rd. You should not be feeling like this.

But you were, and you could not figure out why. This ‘normal’ schedule, did not feel normal anymore. You were beginning to be overwhelmed by loneliness. Additionally, the sorrow and anxiety caused by this continued to increase day by day. You tried to push it away and ignore it, but that just worsened how you felt. When the other RFA members tried to comfort you, or offered  their company instead, you always  _declined_. That’s because it was not their company that you desired, but  _Jumin’s_.

You were not really sure what gave it away. Whether it was the extra longing looks you seemed to direct towards Jumin that made him  _knew_ , the RFA members notifying him of your condition, or something else entirely; you did not had to suffer from feeling lonely for too long.

As if he knew it himself, Jumin had automatically decreased the amounts of work that he took on, and started to spend more time with you. You were not complaining, but the sudden change made you curious.

When you asked him about it, he simply smiled at you and wrapped his arms around you. His embrace was nothing but filled with love and warmth. So much that it made you wondered.

_Perhaps he was also feeling what you were. After all, soulmates often tend to think alike._

 

**Saeyoung:**

A lot of things required Saeyoung’s attention nowadays. Firstly, he was busy with his work. Secondly, he was trying to rebuild his relationship with Saeran which required a lot of effort and patience. And this took so much out of his time that he barely had any time left to spend it with you. The time he was left with, he spent it sleeping. This was because despite how much he wanted to spend it with you, the fatigue in his body would not let him. After all, as a human, there were only so many nights he could pull an all nighter on without becoming extremely exhausted.

You tried to be understanding of his situation. You tried to ignore your feelings, your needs and put Saeyoung’s needs before yours. But, after all, you were only a human as well. There was only so much time you could spend telling yourself that  _you didn’t mind it_ , but in fact you did.

You did not want to seem needy so you did not bother to express your feelings.

However, as if this was a game and Saeyoung had the option to hack into your mind, he eventually figured out that you were missing him. And so, he decided to do what he thought he did best: turn everything into a joke.

He dressed like a gold digger and ordered a Jumin cosplay online that he forced you to wear. As a third party, Saeran was forced to dress like Elly.

When this weird situation commenced, you were extremely confused at what was occurring. You thought it was a weird roleplay kink he wanted to discover. For this reason, it was incredibly uncomfortable to have Saeran standing in a corner and watching you with a stoic face.

Subsequently, Saeyoung began to be incredibly flirtatious towards you and  _clingy_. He began to proclaim his love towards you the way gold diggers did with Jumin. The only difference was that his acting was incredible cringey, but his love was  _absolutely_  genuine.

The entire thing was a mess. However, when you busted out laughing with literal sparkles around you, Saeyoung could not be any happier.

Then, finally, he had wrapped himself around you real tightly, before pampering your face with sweet kisses and lecturing you about the importance of talking about your feelings.  ~~What a hypocrite lol.~~


	3. RFA + V & Saeran as Seven Deadly Sins Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written prior to the Christmas/ Valentines/ April Fools DLCS and V's route so any additional new information released about the characters does not influence this. This is based on MY interpretation and what I think the characters portray what sin the best and why. You are free to disagree with my opinion and interpretation but please don’t be rude about it ^^.

**Yoosung** :  _Sloth_

Yoosung is an extremely talented and dedicated individual. However, without any motivation to drive him to achieve something he’s a lazy gamer who does not try much – he’s a sloth. He indulges to waste his talent rather than using it. Compared to everyone, in his route, he has proven himself to be the laziest if he lacks the motivation. 

* * *

**Zen** :  _Greed_

(This was difficult. I debated putting him as Pride but someone else suits that better. So, for the sake of using all the sins, Zen is paired with up with Greed).

Zen prioritizes his career above all else. As mentioned in another post (I don’t know which one), he has shown to put his career even above MC themselves. He sacrifices love for success. However, in the end, he yearns for both and hence he conveys the sin of Greed.  

* * *

**Jaehee** :  _Gluttony_

Gluttony often refers to over excessive eating and/or drinking. (Although Seven’s obsession with Honey Budha Chips and Dr. Pepper might also make him entitled to this sin, he fits another one better, at least in my opinion). Jaehee portrays Gluttony in another sense. She overworks to the point where it is unhealthy and just too much. She over indulges in her work, therefore illustrating Gluttony. 

* * *

**Jumin** :  _Lust_

(I’d like to make this as detailed as others but one only needs two words to comprehend why he is lust): Daddy Jumin. 

* * *

**Saeyoung** :  _Envy_

This is based on the reset theory. Saeyoung is often portrayed as someone who feels upset until MC chooses him. Until she does, he is envious of others who she is not ‘destined’ to be with. He has even hinted about his feelings for her in Jumin’s route (in a phone call) and wishes to “see the light like Jaehee did.” Hence, it is supported by some canon evidence as well that he wishes to receive the love MC is giving the other members, portraying the sin of Envy.  

* * *

**V** :  _Pride_  (he’s a difficult character ;A;)

V is the type of person who takes all the burden on himself rather than being truthful and sharing the pain with others around him. He makes judgements about conclusions without even trying. (This is because while he did not tell the truth about Rika because he did not want to ruin her image with the RFA members, I think it was quite arrogant of him to not even give them a chance, especially Jumin, his own best friend). He was too prideful to admit to his mistakes and actually reach out for help. 

* * *

**Saeran** :  _Wrath_

He’s been brainwashed to become a sort of a tyrant who is unable to control his emotions. In different routes, he has displayed acts of extreme violence (kidnapping MC, being the ‘choker’ for Saeyoung, etc) it obvious that he fits in with the sin of wrath. 

* * *

_**Bonus:** _

**Rika** :  _Snek_  (I’m joking). 

But if one counts the unofficial 8th sin of despair, Rika fits it since it was her inability to overcome her depression and despair which led her to act in the way that she did. 


	4. RFA + V + Saeran comforting MC when MC receives a college rejection letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my tumblr, anon asked: Hi! If you’re not too swamped with asks, could you write a imagine will all of RFA + V and Saeran about how’d they’d comfort an S.O. When they get a college rejection letter?

**_Yoosung_   
**

You had applied at SKY University because not only was it one of the best Universities for you to study at, but also so you could study alongside Yoosung. The two of you were really excited for the future that was ahead of you. You had already planned how you could ditch your classes once in a while and go out on cute dates at local cafes and etc. However, all of this excitement and hope were snatched from you in one moment when you received the rejection letter.

You were absolutely heartbroken, and this rejection letter absolutely killed you. It destroyed your confidence, and it made you question your self-worth. Thoughts such as ‘ _why me,’ ‘am I really THAT stupid and incapable?_ ,’ and other negative and self-destructive thoughts entered your mind. You entered an auto-pilot mode, and you allowed the negativity to overwhelm you to the point where you became completely discouraged to even put effort in your daily routine. At your state, Yoosung literally felt his heart-break. The dejection that you felt due to the rejection you received made him realize how fortunate he was to be accepted into his course in the first place.

At the start of your relationship, he had promised you that he would do his best for you. And now, this only fueled his fire to want to complete his major so he could build a good life for you and himself. However, before he could execute his passion in his studies, he needed to cheer you up.

Yoosung persuaded you to play a round of LOLOL with him. At first, you were too dejected to want to do anything. However, after some forceful tugging and scolding from Yoosung, you reluctantly agreed. And boy were you glad that you did.

The concentration that it required to pull off complex character combos, and the thrill that you got from killing and destroying everything, was exactly what you needed to release your pent up anger and frustration. As you were focused on bathing in the blood of your enemies and cursing out loud, you were oblivious to the lovesick gaze Yoosung was staring at you with.

“I win!” You exclaimed in triumph, as you slumped back in your seat, and turned towards Yoosung with a wide grin. That’s when you saw it:  _how in love_  he was with the sight of your bright face, and passionate eyes. He loved all of you, but your genuine smile was his favourite.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed your face, and pulled you in close, before kissing you.

“ _I love you so much_ ,” He said sincerely, and giving you an adorable smile. That left you as a blushing mess, and the sadness from your rejection letter was long forgotten.  

**_Zen_ **

Zen was the sort of person who shared your feelings.

He felt happy when you were happy. He shared your stress because he easily became worried about you. He was angry when you were, so it was no surprise when he was just as upset as you were when you received your college rejection letter.

Zen left his studies at an young age, and he never did or wanted to pursue college (unless it might’ve been for acting purposes). Education did not hold much value for him, so although he shared your melancholy, initially, he did not understand the reason behind it. So, in order to grasp an understanding of your situation, he implemented the analogy of how he would feel if he lost a really big role that he wanted.

Just that thought itself was heartbreaking, but instantly, he realized that there was always another chance. It would not be the same, but another chance is better than none, and that’s how Zen came to a conclusion.

You were trying to continue with your depression nap that you had been having for the past two and a half hours. However, much to your distaste, your body was too well-rested physically and you were unable to fall-asleep again. So, you just laid on your stomach with your face dug in your pillow. That’s when you heard the creaking sound of the door opening, and footsteps heading towards you. You felt the familiar touch of Zen’s hand on your head, as he softly brushed his thumb on your cheek.

His touch was soothing. You shuffled under your covers so you could turn around and look at him.

“You’re awake,” Zen said, as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. You nodded grimly in response.

He gave you a pitiful smile as he continued to caress your cheek softly.

“Shouldn’t you at least get out of bed? I know you’re going through a lot but don’t let yourself fall apart this badly. At the very least, look after yourself,” Zen said softly, as he bent down and sat on the floor on his knees, so that he could be at your eye level.

“I don’t want to,” You replied simply, and frowned. Zen seemed like he expected your response, because he sighed.

He held up some papers, and before he spoke, he coughed dryly in his elbow, with red tinted cheeks.

“I know that you got rejected from your dream college,” He began, and you scowled at him.

“No shit Sherlock,” You snapped.

Zen’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he did not return your sass, for  _now_. He figured that probably was not the best way to start of his point with.

“As I was saying, I did some research and I found other colleges that you can study your major at. I was actually looking at the reviews too. It turns out that some of these colleges aren’t only close by so you can save your time from travelling, but they have some excellent facilities that your dream college didn’t have. I thought that maybe, you’d like to look at them together?” He suggested, and smiled shyly.

You stared at him for a few minutes, before you smiled softly at him.

“Ah, I didn’t even think of that! Zen, you’re a genius.”

**_Jaehee_ **

Jaehee was familiar with the concept of rejection. Not necessarily with not being able to not achieve her goals, but more as in not receiving a genuine love from a family like she wanted. So, she understood your devastation, but she was confused as to how she should comfort you.

For a while, she just let you be. She thought that you may have needed your own space to grieve and wanted to be left alone. However, it slowly dawned upon Jaehee that the longer she left you to grieve on your own, the more your sorrow manifested. This made her worry a lot and she tried to cheer you up by putting on her favourite Zen DVD’s and spoiling you with your favourite food. However, none of it seemed to make you better. It was beginning to drive her crazy. So, she did what she figured she should’ve done in the first place: she sat down with you and talked to you. And that’s when she realized that was what you needed; you just needed her to be by your side, and talk everything out.

So, late at night, when the sound of rain hitting against the windows and the outer walls of the apartment was comforting, over a warm cup of tea, you vented to her about everything that you felt.

**_Jumin_ **

Jumin held you in a warm and loving embrace as you cried because you had received a college rejection letter. As you were crying, you were subconsciously murmuring negative things about yourself. It was common knowledge that everyone had parts of themselves that they didn’t like, and that was fine. However, the impact of the rejection seemed to have taken a huge toll on you. It was like it was the last snip that was needed to cut some sort of thread in your mind, and let everything that you hated about yourself flood your mind.

Jumin saw you as his precious angel because you were always there for him. He loved you so much, and for that reason, the more negative things you said about yourself, the more hurt he felt. He knew that it was important to release all of your emotions but he was beginning to question whether being so self-hateful would be beneficial in the process of getting over the harsh reality.

It got to the point where he couldn’t tolerate the bad words you said to yourself. As a result, for each bad thing you said about yourself, Jumin countered it with something he loved about you.

_“I can’t do anything right. I’m so useless.”_

_“You’re a person, you have your limits. You can do a lot, and one failure doesn’t define you.”_

_“I should have tried harder.”_

_“I watched you do your best. You’re smart, and hardworking, don’t be so hard on yourself.”_

_“I hate myself.”_

_“I love you more than I could ever love myself_ ,” He whispered, and his deep voice sent shivers down your spine. His words had an instant effect on you because you froze mid-crying, and gazed up at Jumin with glossed watery eyes.

He looked really hurt, and the fact that he was giving you a soft smile to conceal his feelings caused a pool of guilt to form within you.

Jumin intertwined his fingers with yours, and gently kissed your cheek.

“You are everything, and you don’t even know it. Look at yourself through  **my**  eyes. Look at how much I love and cherish you. One letter doesn’t mean anything, it will all work out, I promise. So, please stop being so awful to yourself. ” He pleaded, before he brought your form closer to his, and hugged you tighter.

Your lip quivered, and you dug your head in the crook of his neck.

“I’ll try.”

**_Saeyoung_ **

Saeyoung offered to hack into the college’s system to change the status of your enrollment. You were tempted to take the offer, but you didn’t because it wouldn’t be fair on others, who actually got accepted. The rejection did not bother you too much because you had a second preference that was nearly as good as the first. However, the reality of the rejection was still disheartening.

To distract yourself temporarily from your temporary sorrow, you were binging your favourite show. You were wrapped in a lot of blankets and you were slouched lazily on the couch. You had been in this position constantly for about two days. You only got up when you needed to use the washroom, sleep or get more junk food. You knew that avoiding your problems until they go away or distracting yourself from them were not healthy coping mechanisms. However, at this point, everything seemed pointless and you didn’t really care.

But Saeyoung did.

In some ways, you were very similar to him. Both of you tended to ignore everything and everyone so that you could isolate yourself in your misery. By this point, he felt like you were basically his twin because it felt like you had the same personality. That was both amazing yet frustrating at the same time.

“[Name],” Saeyoung called, as he tried to grab your attention. From the corner of your eyes, you saw him, but you didn’t look at him.

You were looking at the hot fictional character on the screen of your laptop, and focusing on their voice that was playing at full volume in your earphones.

The red-haired male made several attempts to get your attention, but his efforts were meaningless. Saeyoung grumbled under his breath. Then, an idea came to him, which made him smirk.

“How unfortunate. A young and sweet princess like myself is being ignored by her beloved peasant, for whom she’s willing to break all the rules for. I guess I will just go to my room to suffer in this mortal world of loneliness all by myself,”  He exclaimed dramatically.

A few minutes passed, and your show was getting to a very intense and good plot point. You were getting really invested in it since you were leaning forward and biting your bottom lip in anticipation.

Just as you were about to get to the good part, your screen started to buffer.

You blinked and before you could do anything else, a video of a car being driven down on a road through the mountains started to play.

You watched it in complete confusion, before finally, it happened.

The scary pop up.

You screeched in sudden surprise, and leaped feet away from your computer. The earphones that were connected to your laptop, suddenly whipped out from your ears, which caused you to groan in pain. Colorful vocabulary left your mouth. Then, there was the sound of Saeyoung’s laughter bouncing off the walls of the house, as he walked into the living room to see you groaning in pain.

He smiled ear-to-ear and exaggeratedly blinked innocently.

“Did you like my surprise~?” He asked in a chirpy voice.

Your eyebrow twitched.

“I know that you’re trying to make me feel better and I know I shouldn’t be snobby. But out of EVERYTHING, was that REALLY necessary?!” You asked, and narrowed your eyes at him.

Saeyoung continued to smile cheekily.

“Yes?” He said, and your expression formed into one of utter disbelief.

“You have three seconds to high tail out of here and hide yourself to save yourself from getting beaten,” You warned.

“What if I’m into being beaten–” He began, but stopped when you lunged at him.

**_V_ **

Usually, you were good at comforting yourself whenever you were feeling down. In this situation, you were able to not make yourself feel like a complete failure. However, the sorrow from the rejection still lingered. It wasn’t too bad, but it was still there.

You didn’t confess or talk about your feelings. Actually, you hid it quite well. If V wasn’t an observant person who knew you the way someone knows their favourite quotes from their favourite piece of literature, then he wouldn’t have noticed your sadness.

V saw through your melancholy in your gestures, your words, and your expressions. It was visible in the way your shoulders were slightly slumped when you were cleaning the dishes, in comparison to when you normally stood up straight.

When you spoke, you zoned out and in the middle of your own sentence, you would start to stare into the distance with a faraway gaze. And everytime you smiled, it was slightly forced. There were no wrinkles around your eyes that were usually visible when you smiled genuinely, and your eyebrows would furrow.

V wanted to confront you about it, but he wasn’t sure how he would. So, rather than making a big deal out of it, V decided to comfort you with a small home-cooked romantic dinner. He texted one of your friends to take you out for a bit in the afternoon, so that he could prepare the meal and surprise you.

For the few hours you were out with your friend, you were incredibly confused as to why they would buy food to fulfill their hunger, and not let you buy anything. Needless to say, when you returned home, you were  _hangry._

“Jihyun, you wouldn’t believe the audacit–” You began, as you removed your coat, and hung it on the coat hanger. However, you trailed off when you saw your living room.

The lights in the room were dimmed. In the middle of the dinning table, there was a giant vase. In the vase, rose petals and a candle were floating. Around that specific giant vase, there were smaller vases, which also supported a floating candle. The candles were burning brightly in the alluring darkness of the room. Lastly, two plates of your favourite type of pasta, and two glasses of wine were placed on the table. The sight left you in awe. Your eyes drifted to Jihyun, who was standing beside the dinner table, wearing a bright pink apron, and smiling beautifully. His blue seafoam eyes were shining in pride.

“Surprise~! Do you like it?” V asked, as he pulled out a chair for you.

Your eyes lit up like fairy lights on a christmas tree. Finally, after so many days, you smiled widely and  You carelessly threw your bag on the couch, before walking towards the dinner table, with your stomach rumbling.

“I love this Jihyun, and I love you too.”

**_Saeran_ **

(I had a major writer’s block for Saeran bc I can just imagine him comforting the MC with a mixture of V’s and Jumin’s scenario ;A;)

It was just a few lines imprinted on a piece of paper. They were just a few lines that shouldn’t hold so much power over you, but they did. The rejection was really devastating because you ended up locking yourself in your room. You felt like a failure because you couldn’t even get this right.

Saeran, who stood outside of your room, felt really upset because you were so upset. He felt helpless because he couldn’t do anything to better your situation, and in his eyes, you didn’t deserve this. You were so wonderful and selfless, and you deserved everything that was good. To him, someone as amazing as you shouldn’t have had to deal with so much pain.

He wanted to comfort you and let you know of all the things he loved about you, and everything that you were good at. And that was exactly what he did.

The next day, when you woke up from your slumber, you saw a few violets and a bunch of thyme tied together. Sleep was heavy in your eyelids, and your eyes felt sore and swollen due to all the crying that you had done. You blinked, before you picked up the adorable [favourite colour] card that was placed beside the flowers. You opened it, and read the handwritten message.

It read:

_‘Thymes for your strength because you can handle and overcome anything. After all, you handle me. Violets for my loyalty to you, because you are amazing, and whatever you devote yourself to, you will achieve it. A piece of paper doesn’t decide your whole future._

_-Saeran.’_

Your eyes widened. Your cheeks became flushed in a hue of red, and you felt warm. Finally, you got out of bed, and stepped out of your bedroom. Upon entering the hallway, you basked in the sunlight, and it felt really refreshing. That’s when you noticed that there were more flowers which were placed around your abode, and sweet messages attached to those flowers. The messages were in regards to what the flower represented, and you followed this trail of flowers and messages until you got to Saeran.

From reading all the beautiful things he had written about you, you were gleaming in joy. You walked towards Saeran, who was smiling softly at you, and held a single bunch of a certain type of purple flowers out for you.    

_“Heliotrope because no matter what happens, I will  always love you.”_


End file.
